The role of ALC in electronics is to regulate the varying input signal level in a controlled manner keeping it within acceptable boundaries (compression) and limits (limiting). While the present invention is primarily intended to apply to audio signals, its principals can be practiced at frequencies ranging from sub-sonic through radio frequency (r.f), microwave, as well as light.
Audio ALC is essential for recording studios to keep the signal within acceptable limits as well as being an artistic tool. It is essential in broadcasting to keep the signal level from exceeding proper limits thereby preventing over-modulation of transmitters, and can be used to make audio material seem louder without exceeding the maximum signal capabilities of the systems prior to the transmitter. ALC is also used to adjust signal levels where the program material may vary in average level to make it more uniform, thereby making it possible to operate either in an entirely automatic mode or in conjunction with a person “gain riding” the level controls.